


soft nights

by worojung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Soft Drabble, its literally 2:21am, soft, soft poly gays, this is so fluffy, this is so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worojung/pseuds/worojung
Summary: it was a pushing force knowing you’d be able to come home to two sweet boys, willing and happy to pamper you and make you feel like tomorrow’s worries don’t exist.





	soft nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is short as fuck bc i was tired and unmotivated but idk have this fluffy gay bullshit

it wasn’t really uncommon for doyoung to come home late from work, his boss was on his ass 24/7 and he worked hard for their baby, him and yuta both did, but it still surprised jungwoo when doyoung would randomly join him and yuta in bed late at night. doyoung would undress quietly, making the tiniest movements possible as to not disturb jungwoo in his peaceful sleep and yuta laying right next to him, but occasionally he’d bump a leg into jungwoo climbing into bed and the boy would wake up in a sleepy confusion, doyoung would stroke his hair and kiss his forehead and gently whisper “go back to sleep my pretty baby” until jungwoo’s eyes gently fell closed and he held his body closer to yuta’s. doyoung would hold him close from behind resting his hands on jungwoo’s stomach and his nose in the nape of the boy’s neck. jungwoo would hold onto yuta’s arms and all of their legs would tangle together.

on weekends yuta would wake up early and make chocolate chip pancakes for his boyfriends. when a sleepy jungwoo would greet him in the kitchen he would sit jungwoo down at the counter and feed him pancakes. doyoung always slept in a little later than the other boys but yuta would wait to eat so he could sit down and eat with doyoung while jungwoo watched whatever was on tv. sometimes doyoung wouldn’t even be awake by noon and yuta would send jungwoo on the mission of waking up doyoung. jungwoo would climb back into bed and squish doyoung’s cheeks until he batted his eyes open and quietly said “good morning my pretty boy.” doyoung would take a seat with yuta in the kitchen and sometimes they’d talk about what they need from the store and sometimes they would just sit in silence and enjoy each others company with nothing but the background noise of the tv and jungwoo occasionally rustling around joining them.

on days when doyoung was really stressed yuta would lay him down and massage all of the knots out of his body. sometimes jungwoo would get jealous watching yuta and doyoung alone together but doyoung would always call him over and make him feel included. jungwoo would sit behind doyoung and doyoung would adjust himself so he was comfortably laying in jungwoo’s lap. “how was your day baby?” doyoung would reach his hand up to touch jungwoo’s cheek and he would smile listening to jungwoo talking about whatever he did today.

it was a soft and peaceful existence, no matter how stressful work got for doyoung or how much yuta was juggling at once or how much shit jungwoo had to put up with they would always have each other to come back to at the end of the day. it was a pushing force knowing you’d be able to come home to two sweet boys, willing and happy to pamper you and make you feel like tomorrow’s worries don’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> all comments and kudos appreciated!! <3
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/socialismf9) <3


End file.
